List of studios that produces Greeny Phatom
This shows a list of animation companies that produces Greeny Phatom, even though there's too many production companies on that page. Producers *GreenyWorld Television (the current producer of Greeny Phatom, 1995 - 2008 as co-producer, 2008 - present as producer) *Greenyworld Studios Canada (location: Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, co-producer of Greeny Phatom since 2015, only mentioned in credits) *Klasky-Csupo, Inc. (location: Hollywood, California, USA, co-producer of Greeny Phatom from 1995 until 2004 where they were let go over a pay dispute, meaning that animation was moved to Film Roman and Greenyworld Studios Canada, will return for Season 21 and beyond) *Sony Wonder (location: New York City, New York, United States, producer of Greeny Phatom from 1995 - 2007, when they were bought by SPE (Sony Pictures Entertainment) *Sesame Workshop (location: New York City, New York, United States, co-producer since 1995, sometimes the show produces some educational episodes for children, teens, and adults of all ages) *CINAR (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada, co-producer from 1995 - 2004, when they were replaced by Cookie Jar Group, and Halifax Media for Greeny Phatom) *Cookie Jar Entertainment (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada, co-producer from 2004 - 2012, when they were acquired and replaced by DHX Media for Greeny Phatom) *DHX Media Ltd. (location: Halifax, Nova Scotia, co-producer since 2011) *British Broadcasting Corporation (location: Broadcasting House, London, United Kingdom, co-producer since 1998) *20th Century Fox Television (location: Los Angeles, California, United States, co-producer from 1995 - 2013) *M6 (location: France, co-producer of the French dub of Greeny Phatom from 1995 -present) *Owl Communciations (location: Canada, co-producer of Seasons 1-3) *Bounce Animation (location: Canada, co-producer from Season 3-present) *Tadpole Kids (location: Nashville, Tennessee, United States, co-producer from 2002-2004) *Coliseum Entertainment (location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada, co-producer from 2004-2008) Distributors *Atomic Cartoons, Inc. (2015, only episode animated, Repairing Beach Park) *Flower International Entertainment (2015, first episode distributed, Santed Sailor's Revenge, last episode distributed, Don't Pierce My Flesh) *Keegan Ltd. (2014 - 2015, where the company was replaced by Greeny Phatom Productions Inc. as the copyright holder) *Film Roman (only mentioned in-credit from 1995-2015, where the company was replaced by Greeny Phatom Productions Inc. as the copyright holder) *Greeny Phatom Productions Inc. (copyright holder; trademark company, 2015-present) *Sony Pictures Television (location: Culver City, California, United States, distributor from 2005 - 2014, when Season 19 ended) *Comedy Central Productions (distributor in 2013, only episode distributed; What If Little Guy Owns the White House?) *CBS Paramount Television (distributor from 2006-2008, where CBS dropped the name to form, CBS Television Distribution) *CBS Productions (location: United States, distributor from 2008-2012, where they were replaced by CBS Television Studios) *CBS Television Studios (location: Los Angeles, California, United States, distributor from 2012-2014, where Season 19 ended) *20th Century Fox Television (location: Los Angeles, California, United States, distributor since 1995) *France 3 (location: France, distributor of the French dub of Greeny Phatom since 1995) *Super RTL (location: Cologne, Germany, distributor of the German dub of Greeny Phatom from 2005-2014, when the company was moved to RTL Klub for production of Greeny Phatom) *RTL Klub (location: Cologne, Germany, predecessor of Super RTL for Greeny Phatom, which distributes Season 20 episodes only) Foreign Animation Studios for Outsourcing *TMS Entertainment (also TMS Photo, Telecom Animation Film; location: Nakano, Nakano-ku, Tokyo, Japan, used on and off since 1995) *Xilam (location: Paris, France, used on and off since 2000) *Wang Film Productions (location: Taipei, Taiwan, used on and off since 1995) *Rough Draft Korea Company, Ltd. (location: Seoul, South Korea, used on and off since 1995) *Greenyworld Studios France (location: Strasbourg, France, the distributor of the French dub of Greeny Phatom since 1995) *Halifax Media (2002-2014, where the company was shut down) *D'Ocon Films Productions (location: Barcelona, Spain, used for tradigital animation of episodes for Greeny Phatom since 1998) *DHX Media Vancouver (location: Vancouver, British Columbia, used for flash animation of episodes for Greeny Phatom since 2011) *Yowza Animation (location: Toronto, Ontario, used on and off since 2002) *Former Mock Reviewers for Hire Productions (location: Newhouse, North Lanarkshire, Scotland, United Kingdom, bought the rights for Greeny Phatom in 2014 and animates the episodes since 2016) *Working Animation (since 2013) *The Gabrielpika Animation Studios (since 2016) *RTV Family Entertainment AG (location: Frankurt, Germany, used on and off since 2008) *Saerom Animation (also Plus One Animation; location: Seoul, South Korea, used on and off since 1998 for Saerom; 2001 for Plus One) *Sunwoo Entertainment (also Anivision, Grimsaem, and Sunwoo Digital International; location: South Korea, used on and off since 1997 for Sunwoo, from 1997-2000 for both Anivision and Grimsaem, from 2000-2003 for Sunwoo Digital) *Hanho Henug-Up (location: South Korea, used on and off since 2002) *AKOM (location South Korea; used on and off since 1996) *Suzhou Hong Ying Animation LTD (location: Shanghai, China, Who is R.W.? only, 2017) *HGN Producoes (location: Sao Paulo, Brazil, used on and off since 2005) Category:Non-Greeny Phatom pages